User blog:Keeper Creeper/Tales of Klefki : Trinity Town
Hewwo there other people. I change the tittle yay! You asked for more {no we didn't} Sooo here ya go! I'm not even counting episodes anymore... And also I put a song in the comments enjoy it's terrible I know... Tales of Klefki: Trinity Town Welp that cave was boring so let's move on tooo Trinity Town™ . Same like Nota Town but the town's people are heavily religious and likes to keep things 'clean'. Which meeeaannnss pokemon from other species can't uhh ya know m-a-t-e with eachother even though they're in the same egg group and all of them believe in different things for me... I like keys Klefki: Welp this is where Unown-H and litwick went off to UB: Well uhh I think I have to goooo Klefki: But we just got here UB: I just remembered I have to do some 'training' with my trainer BYE! -UB floped into the plot of water nearby- Jewel: Welp that's random.... and uhh oh I have to go as welll.. becuz uhhh Klefki: Why? Jewel: Becuz... ya know this town have their 'thing' Klefki: OOooo the thing... I totally understand but we all are in different egg groups tho... Jewel: Ya see being in the field egg group is kinda a disadvantage cuz there's a lottt of pokemon in this group as for you, you're in the Mineral egg group which means there's not that many pokemon in your group Klefki: Okie... Welp now I'm alone...in a weird town with weird people.. Every town have their own greeter and I wonder who's going to greet me... Delibird: Oh hello there are you lost? Klefki: umm no...... Delibird: Well if you're not lost then you definetly want something to be delivered to this town Klefki: Nooo but I'm guessing you're the postman here amirite? Delibird: Yes ma'am so if you're not lost or want to deliver something you must be here to explore the town amirite? Klefki: yes actually Delibird: Welp I cannot let a gorgeous lady like your self go alone so why don't I follow you Klefki: Well ok I guess Well I mean delibird is nice he's just a stranger that is showing me the town full of more strangers I mean hey that's just life amirite? Klefki: soo uhh delibird why are you the only one here that doesn't ya know the thing Delibird: Welp I'm not from here ya see I was raised at the harsh cold silver mountain from the Johto region and then suddenly without my parents noticing a braviary uses fly to carry me from the mountain and to Kanto, then to Alola and then to Snohara but then a- Klefki: Ya know I don't need to know more about you Delibird: Ok. Well let's move on to the market! Do you need anything? Klefki: Well ya see I'm from Nota town and not just another ranger so I don't really need anything Delibird: Ok then how about the neighbourhood? Klefki: I don't really want to interact with people in this town right now Delibird: well ok howzabout the Town Hall? Which is also a museum...somehow. Klefki: Wait this town have a museum? Heck yeah let's go! Delibird: ok let's gooo- -a claydol appeard- Claydol: Delibird30132 spotted Delibird: NO! I'm not going back! Claydol: TM 30 activated Delibird: Klefki! I'm going to be sent to an island nerby please find Deox- -Claydo uses teleport while bringing Delibird30132 along with it- Klefki: Hmmm this must be serious well I should find someone to help me I guess ~EnD~ Ya like? Nu Cool Would you like to see the story behind the mysterious Delibird? Nope Yeah looks kewl Trivia *Strangers amirite? *Tm 30 = Teleport *Snohara region *Mystery Delibird *Inspiration for this episode = One of the meanings of Trinity Category:Blog posts